First steps
by Squiggle.giggle
Summary: Kurt and Blaine's eleven month old son, Marc, is sick and is left in the care of Burt. Burt surprises the boys at school in Glee with a precious milestone of their baby boy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I know it has been a while since I have updated any of my stories but I wanted to give you something.**

**Now I know this is different to anything I have written but I wanted to write a story with Kurt and Blaine in high school with a baby. I could have done the whole Brittany/Kurt route but I wanted it to be a Klaine baby. So only slight mention of Mpreg but if you blink you'll miss it**

**Please enjoy**

**Love Squiggle xoxox**

* * *

Kurt and Blaine were seated in the back of the choir room with the rest of the glee club waiting for Mr Schue to arrive. The countertenor was currently lying against his boyfriend's chest, his nose pressing into the juncture of the other male's neck as he rested his eyes for a few moments whilst the curly haired boy rubbed his back soothingly as he placed a soft kiss to his temple. It had been a long night for the couple. Kurt had been up most of the night with their son, the eleven month old boy had, had a fever and his crying had been relentless, he was thankful that he still had his basement bedroom or otherwise he would have woken up the entire household. When the infant pain medicine hadn't worked and he had tried everything he could imagine, he gave up and called his boyfriend, pleading for him to come over. Ten minutes later, Blaine arrived and relieved Kurt to make a bottle for their son and to give him a moment to himself. After two more hours little baby Marc finally tired himself out and fell into a restless sleep.

The couple didn't live together in a matter of speaking. Blaine stayed at the Hummel residence on the weekend and maybe one or two nights out of the week to help out his boyfriend. The curly haired boy's parents worked away most of the time but when they were in town he was forced to stay, socialise with his parents and spend time together, but it wasn't where he would rather be.

When Kurt fell pregnant, it put a strain on their relationship but it had resulted into a stronger connection in the end. The countertenor had taken off the rest of his senior year to look after their son and had returned the next school year; now both Blaine and himself would be finishing high school together and could plan a life together, not having to deal with the strain of a year of living in separate cities.

When the couple woke the next morning, the little boy was still sniffling and had a fever. On any other day one of the fathers would have stayed but Blaine had to hand in an assignment and had a math test he could not miss while Kurt had an oral presentation to give for his French class that was worth twenty percent of his overall grade. So since little baby Marc wasn't allowed to go to day care for the chance of infecting other children, he had to spend the day with grandpa Burt as his daddies went off to school.

When Mr Schue entered the room, Kurt's sleepy death glare went unnoticed by him, the boy only removing himself from his comfortable position on his boyfriend's shoulder when the teacher prompted him.

They discussed their set list for regionals which was coming up in two weeks. The club had settled on many songs but when it came to the vocals, harmonising and choreography it all went downhill. They usually had Finn and Rachel singing lead with Mercedes killing the last note but that was not sitting well with anyone, excluding Rachel.

After twenty minutes they had decided on the song, 'Red' by Taylor swift but chose to do it like the Tyler Ward version as it would speak more to the judges and add depth to their performance.

It was going well until Rachel and Santana started fighting, escalating when the short brunette suggested that Santana should sing 'Slut like You' by Pink as it matched her personality. The fathers mostly ignored everyone else and went back to their previous position whilst sharing a conversation, deciding to get coffee from the Lima Bean afterwards before they returned to their sick child.

As Mr Schue was trying to resolve the tension between the two divas, Burt walked into the room cradling a sleepy, Marc who was rubbing his eye and leaning heavily against his grandfather chest. The chatter stopped as he entered, Mercedes and Quinn smiling when they saw the infant.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy!" Marc babbled repeatedly when he saw his fathers, becoming more alert and wearing an uncontrollable grin. Kurt shared a confused glance with his boyfriend before moving towards his own father and scooping the little boy up in his arms, Blaine standing beside him and fixing the hood of his tiny jacket. The little boy was born premature and had always been small for his age.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Kurt asked, serendipitously checking his son's forehead for a sign of a lingering fever.

"I was going to wait until you boys came home but I just couldn't wait," Burt explained, claiming the child back and stepping back a meter or so. The mechanic leant down onto his knee and placed Marc on the ground. The little boy stood shakily on his feet, slowly Burt let go of his sides.

"Go to daddy," Burt whispered, smiling and pointing to Kurt. The little boy lifted his foot lightly off the ground and fell down, a look of wonder crossing his face when he landed with a small 'oof'. Though some laughed, Kurt just rolled his eyes with a minute grin. Burt lifted the boy up again and placed him onto his feet. Marc held onto Burt's hand and took a step towards his parents, making both of them gasp in surprise. He took two more steps, then Burt let go, the boy standing there, unsure. He lifted his little leg again and this time succeeded before slowly making his way over to his parents. The whole glee club cheered him on, Marc letting out a shrill laugh when Blaine picked him up and lightly threw him in the air above his head.

"I was walking out of the kitchen with a bottle for him; he was holding onto the coffee table then started stepping towards his teddy. Looked like a giraffe learning to walk, walking unsteadily and fallen down all over the place."

"My son is not some wild animal, are you Marcie," Kurt asked as he blew a raspberry onto his son's cheek, smiling at the delighted grin it earned. The countertenor kept smiling until he saw his boyfriend's face.

"What's wrong?"

"You know we are going to have to move everything now so he doesn't destroy anything and keep a closer eye on him so he doesn't run off."

"Maybe you can get one of those leash things," Puck suggested, which Kurt pointedly ignored.

"As long as my baby is feeling better, that's all that matters."

* * *

**So there it is! I hope you enjoyed it.**

**To give you a breif reason on lack of updates. My dad had his foot amputated and part of his spinal cord was crushed. It has been difficult to deal with plus work and school but Ill promise that I will update soon. If not feel free to harass me with inboxes and reviews**

**Please review I answer every single one of them because you took the time to review so I should pay it back :)**


	2. New Story!

Hey Guys!

Check out my story 'Baby Marc' for a sequel to this fic.


End file.
